


just come closer

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Slow Burn, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously Liam,” he mumbles, his eyes still closed as he lets the exhaustion of the last few days catch up with him on top of a few beers, “best date ever. Thanks mate.”</p><p>Liam’s lips press against his forehead and Niall snuggles happily into his pillow.</p><p>“Go to sleep,” Liam orders him gently.</p><p>The lights turn off and the door closes, and Niall falls asleep hugging his pillow. And possibly drooling on it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just come closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bek/gifts).



> so a few days ago bek happened to mention that she hurt her hand writing out her niam fic exchange fic, which was a pretty sad story and then she casually mentioned that she didn't even get her fic in return. so consider this a very late, non-authorised pinch hit for bek so she could have her niam fic.
> 
> based VERY LOOSELY on this prompt: CANON FIC WHERE THEY FALL IN LOVE. I'm all about the journey with fics and nothing makes me happier than watching the progression of feelings from 'bro I love you' to 'bro, I LOVE you'. slow burn FILLS MY LIFE WITH JOY and I just want Liam and Niall hanging out and doing stuff and someone (Niall pov would be amazing, but whoever you're more comfortable writing!) figuring out that maybe they want to do different stuff??? bonus points for oblivious!other person
> 
> so yeah, i'm pretty sure this is the first time ever i've written a fic from niall's pov but bek wanted it so HERE YOU GO sorry if it's awful ;)
> 
> a huuuuge thank you to tori and louise for the beta and being great!

Niall runs his fingers over the mixing desk with a look of reverence. “Can’t believe you did it, Head,” he murmurs. He feels like his heart might burst in his chest with pride. “It’s perfect.”

The studio is all wooden panelling and sleek black technology that Niall’s itching to get his hands on. He’s been in enough recording studios to know what he’s doing – to a point. The space is big and bright and it’s everything he’s ever pictured whenever Bressie’s talked about his dream of opening a studio.

“We’ll have to get you to record a few demos here, Chief,” Brez says lightly, but he’s not fooling Niall at all.

“Sign me the fuck up,” Niall tells him, and he’s not joking. He can’t wait to get some vocals locked down and listen to what Bressie thinks. He knows Bressie’s proud of him and he knows Bressie buys all the One Direction albums because Niall’s his boy, but he wants to know how Bressie hears and sees him. “Just two lads from Mullingar taking the industry by storm, eh Brez?”

“Well one of us is,” Bressie says dryly. He takes a seat in the big leather chair that fits his frame perfectly. Niall shoots him an unimpressed look and wonders just how small he’d look in the same chair, and whether Brez will take a picture later for his Instagram.

He plucks his phone out of his pocket to take a picture and sees a message flash up. His grin widens when he sees it’s from Liam.

**Heyyyy niallerrrrr! whatssup? can’t wait to seeee u on Friday! missed you mate!!**

Niall taps out a quick reply before pocketing his phone and looking up to see Bressie watching him with a smile.

“What?” Niall asks, flopping down on a chair that doesn’t look as awesome as Bressie’s Big Daddy chair. He spins in it anyway.

“One of your boys checking up on ye?” Brez asks.

“Just Liam,” Niall says before he whips himself around again. He fucking loves a spinning chair.

Bressie leans over and places his big hand on the back of the chair because he’s a big party pooper but Niall grins at him anyway. “You’ve always got someone looking out for you,” he says, sounding like he thoroughly approves of this arrangement.

Niall bristles and sits up a little straighter to glare at an amused Bressie. “I don’t need anyone looking after me,” he says firmly. He’s a fucking adult, even though most of the world still tries to treat him like a kid. He doesn’t need coddling and he doesn’t need looking after. “I’m my own man, Head.”

“I know you are, kid,” Bressie says softly, leaning in and wheeling his chair closer so he can drop his hand onto Niall’s shoulder. He’s still smiling while he shakes his head like he sees something Niall doesn’t.

Niall sighs huffily and folds his arms over his chest.

“Come on, let me show you the rest of the studio,” Bressie says and gets to his feet. He holds out his hand as a peace offering and Niall rolls his eyes but he takes it anyway and lets Bressie pull him to his feet.

The head rub is a little emasculating but it's Brez, so Niall lets it go just this once.

“Let’s warm up those vocal chords mate and see what a world-class popstar sounds like in my little old studio,” Bressie suggests lightly as he leads Niall into the recording booth and pushes a cold beer into his hands.

Niall doesn’t even know where the beer came from but he accepts it gratefully and twists off the cap to take a long gulp. Then he balances the bottle on the stool before he whips his top up and over his head and drops it casually on the floor.

At the look Bressie shoots him through the glass, Niall just shrugs and grins. He raises his bottle in toast. “Gotta christen the place, Head,” Niall says easily, ignoring the way his heart is pounding with nerves. “Be glad I’m still wearing me jeans, Brez.”

“Oh I am,” Bressie’s voice rumbles through the sound system. He raises his own beer in acknowledgement and sits back in his big leather chair. “Right Chief. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Niall squares his shoulders and wriggles his arms like he’s loosening up. At his nod, Niall launches into one of Bressie’s old classics. It’s totally worth it to see Bressie wince and squirm in front of him.

*

It takes two days for Niall to convince Harry to go golfing with him when they hit California.

“But you’ve been playing with all the professionals,” Harry grumbles as they head out to tee off, like Niall’s suddenly become a better golfer just by talking to Rory for a few hours. And okay yeah, maybe Rory did give him a few tips and maybe he did pick up a few more just from being up close and personal with him at the Masters pre-game, but Niall shushes Harry anyway and slips on his golf glove so he can tee off.

“And you’ve been playing this course for two bloody years,” Niall counters before he takes a swing and they watch the ball fly into the air before it drops gracefully onto the fairway. “Nice.”

“Loser buys lunch?” Harry suggests because that’s what they played for the first time they hit the golf course together and it’s been a tradition they’ve upheld faithfully ever since.

Niall’s grin widens and he holds his hand out for Harry to shake. “Challenge accepted,” Niall says confidently. “You’re going down, Styles.”

“Rude,” Harry mutters as he places his ball on the tee and stands back up to take a few practice swings. When he steps in and takes his shot, Niall’s magnanimous to admit that Harry’s technique has improved since their last game.

“Nice shot, mate,” Niall tells him, clapping his hand to Harry’s shoulder as they walk back to their golf cart and slip their clubs back into their bags. Niall slides into the driver’s seat and waits for Harry to settle next to him before they zoom off towards the fairway to find their balls.

They’re on the ninth hole and Niall’s winning by one shot when he checks his phone from behind the wheel of the golf cart while he waits impatiently for Harry to sink his putt. They’re on the green and if Harry makes this shot, they’re back to being square but Harry’s treating it like this is the shot that’s going to win the Masters and Niall’s _bored_.

There’s two texts from Louis. The first is a picture of him and Liam next to someone who looks a lot like Frank Ocean. Niall squints and zooms in and _holy fucking shit_ , that is Frank Ocean.

“Motherfuckers,” Niall murmurs in awe.

**we’re not missing you guys at all aha ! guess who we’re writing with mate! jealous?! ;) x**

Niall scowls at his phone and zooms into the picture again. Frank’s in the middle of their little threesome with a casual arm slung around both their shoulders. Louis looks smug with his index finger pointing towards Frank. Liam’s beaming, his eyes disappearing as he grins for the camera, clearly delighted and probably a bit overwhelmed, if Niall had to guess.

“Hey Harry!” he yells, still frowning at the picture. “Guess who the lads are with right now!”

When he glances up, Harry’s pulling back from his putt and leaning down on his club casually. “Who’s that then?” he calls back.

“Frank bloody Ocean!” Niall yells. He waves his phone around wildly. “They’re writing with Frank Ocean!”

Harry’s smile is slow to appear. “Bet Liam’s wetting himself,” Harry says before he straightens up and takes another look at his shot. “He loves Frank Ocean.”

“Yeah he does,” Niall murmurs mostly to himself. He zooms in on Liam’s face and grins when he sees Liam’s slightly flushed and wide eyed. “Proper fanboy is our Liam.”

“They’ll be awful when we get back,” Harry says with a sigh. “Smug bastards.”

Niall groans and throws his phone back into his golf bag. “Yeah. They will be.”

Harry’s cheer interrupts his blank stare and he looks up to see Harry wiggling his hips in celebration. “Reckon you’re buying lunch, Niall,” he says when he’s collected his ball and strolls back towards the golf cart. When Niall barely manages a grunt in response, Harry elbows him when he slides into the golf cart. “What’s up with you then? It’s just lunch.”

Niall rolls his eyes and elbows Harry back. “No you twat. It’s just that they’re doing cool stuff and meeting Liam’s idol and shit and we’re just playing golf, same as always.”

Harry cocks his head and gives Niall a considering look. Then he reaches out and wraps his hand around Niall’s wrist. “You wanna come to lunch tomorrow? I’m meeting Zach and Donald. They’re pretty cool, you know.”

Niall huffs loudly and shakes Harry’s hand gently away. “I don’t need your pity celebrity dates, Harry.”

But he might text Rory later to bitch about his so-called tips since he loses to Harry by four shots. It’s a new record low and he has to buy Harry’s organic steak lunch.

Really, it’s the principle of the thing.

*

Niall barges into Liam’s hotel room and flops down spread eagled on his bed.

“Liam, I’m bored,” he complains. “Entertain me.”

When he lifts his head, Liam’s putting something away in his bag before he moves towards the bed and drops down next to him. “What’s up Nialler?”

“I’m _so_ bored,” Niall says grumpily. He’s spent the entire day cooped up in the hotel while Harry had gone out shopping and Liam and Louis had been out in meetings. After training with Mark and spending an hour letting Lux tie his hair up into little tufts and covering his face in blush, Niall had tried calling home but no one was picking up and there wasn’t even any footie or golf on the telly to watch.

He was _bored_.

“That’s not like you, mate,” Liam says, nudging his foot against Niall’s. Liam’s dressed in soft joggers and an old t-shirt of Harry’s and with his flat hair, he looks rumpled and comfortable. Niall rolls over and curls into his side, relaxing when Liam wraps his arm around Niall and brings him closer for a one-armed cuddle. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Niall mumbles. “Can we just watch telly or something?”

“Course we can,” Liam says, and even with his eyes shut, Niall can hear the frown in Liam’s voice. “Preference?”

“Whatever you like,” Niall says around a yawn. He splays his hand out over Liam’s chest and feels the calm, easy beat of his heart underneath his palm. He knows Liam will spend an hour dithering over whether to watch something on the sports channel for Niall or turn it onto one of Liam’s favourite trash reality shows. Niall doesn’t really mind because he’s already half asleep. It doesn’t matter who gets what hotel room, Liam’s bed always feels softer and more comfortable and Niall’s fallen asleep in Liam’s room more times than he’s fallen asleep in his own. Lucky bastard, Niall thinks sleepily.

Liam eventually chooses Breaking Bad, which means he’s not that tired. But he hasn’t kicked Niall out yet so he just snuggles into Liam’s side more comfortably and lets his mind wander.

“Hey,” he mumbles a few minutes later after his thoughts have been hovering over a vague memory. “Did I interrupt something earlier?”

“No, course not,” Liam says quietly. His hand strokes over Niall’s back almost idly and Niall arches into his touch and has to stop himself from purring with contentment. “Just on the phone to my mum. I’ll call her tomorrow.”

“Shit, sorry mate,” Niall says, blinking his eyes open. But Liam’s smiling at him, crinkling his eyes like it’s no big deal that Niall just walked in and cut his call home short. “You should have told me to fuck off and come back later.”

Liam looks confused, as if it had never occurred to him to suggest it. And it probably hadn’t, Niall realises.

“Niall, shut up and go to sleep, yeah?” Liam says after a pause. “You’re staying here tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay,” Niall says around another yawn. He wriggles out of his joggers and tugs his shirt off and drops them onto the floor. Then he yanks the covers up and nudges at Liam to do the same. With a roll of his eyes, Liam strips to his boxers and joins Niall under the covers. “Cheers mate.”

“Anytime,” Liam says quietly.

Niall pats his chest sleepily and falls asleep to the sound of Walt yelling at Jesse.

*

Niall’s debating between staying in and calling home or knocking on one of the lads doors to see if they fancy a night out or maybe a visit to the hotel bar when there’s a knock on his own door. He stumbles over, raking his hand through his messy hair before he pulls the door open to find Liam standing there, looking a bit sheepish and far too overdressed for Niall’s hotel room. He’s in blue jeans that hang off his arse like magic and a white Henley that shows off a tan that Niall’s totally not jealous of at all.

“Alright mate?” Niall greets him, stepping back to let Liam in. “Going out?”

“Yeah, Mark got me some tickets to the basketball,” Liam says, reaching into his pocket to produce the tickets and waving them around. Niall goes cross-eyed trying to read them. “Thought you might fancy it?”

“Mate, brilliant!” Niall breaks out into a wide grin and grabs at the tickets so he can read them properly. “Yeah, course I wanna go!”

“Okay,” Liam says, sounding a bit relieved so Niall punches him lightly in the arm just because. “Ow.”

“Oh that didn’t hurt ya big baby,” Niall says, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Well, you have been working out more,” Liam points out, rubbing his bicep in semi-dramatic fashion. “You’ve been building up those muscles, mate.”

“Barely there,” Niall says mournfully as he flexes his arms. “Nothing like those bad boys of yours, Payno.”

Liam flushes, which makes Niall laugh in delight.

“Alright, let me get courtside ready and I’ll meet you down in the lobby, yeah?” Niall says, pushing Liam towards the door. Liam slips out and leaves him to rummage in his bag for a clean, ironed t-shirt and a pair of jeans that aren’t frayed and unwashed. It takes him longer than usual to do his hair because it’s getting long and he needs to get Lou to give it a trim.

When they arrive at the courts, they’re ushered in through the VIP entrance and Niall’s stomach rumbles just as they pass the concession stand.

Liam laughs and drags him over to the counter. “Sorry mate, you probably haven’t had dinner, right? What do you want? My treat?”

“Says the millionaire popstar,” Niall teases him as he looks up to scan his choices. “Hotdog, nachos and a large beer please, Liam.”

“Are you gonna share any of that?” Liam asks dryly while the guy behind the counter moves away to grab Niall’s order.

“Don’t be stupid Liam,” Niall says, nudging him with his hip. “Get your own food.”

Liam orders himself nachos and a beer and it’s a bit of a juggle getting to their seats with all their food and their drinks but they make it without spilling anything. They pose for a few photos with fans before they settle down in their seats and Liam snaps a picture of them together for his Instagram.

“Make sure you caption it with something funny,” Niall tells him with his mouth full of hotdog. “Harry’s too fuckin’ weird with his captions and Louis’ a boring fucker. S’up to us Payno to entertain the world.”

“That’s a lot of pressure mate,” Liam says as he sticks his tongue between his teeth and concentrates. When he’s finally done, his face lights up and he turns the screen around so Niall can see.

**scoreddd!**

Niall huffs out a laugh and shakes his head, amused. “Well, it’s better than Harry’s cryptic shit anyway,” he allows.

Liam looks pleased and sits back in his seat to beam at the crowd opposite them.

Niall swipes his thumb over the like button and bites down on his bottom lip for a moment before he closes the picture without typing out a response.

They cheer and groan during the game and nudge each other like children when the cheerleaders come out. Liam buys Niall three more beers and they’re both nicely buzzed by the time they’re back in their car and heading for the hotel.

“Best date ever,” Niall mumbles as they walk towards their rooms. Liam’s arm is slung around Niall’s waist and Niall’s head feels too heavy to do anything other than rest on Liam’s nice broad shoulder.

When Liam laughs, his whole body shakes and Niall grumbles a little where he’s being jostled against Liam but then Liam’s opening Niall’s hotel room door and helping him inside, so Niall forgives him.

Liam manages to help him brush his teeth and he strips Niall with the efficiency borne of years of experience of putting slightly drunk bandmates to bed. When Niall’s tucked up under the covers and silently bemoaning Liam’s decision to put him in his own uncomfortable bed rather than Liam’s nice, cosy bed, he grabs Liam’s wrist to stop him from leaving.

“Seriously Liam,” he mumbles, his eyes still closed as he lets the exhaustion of the last few days catch up with him on top of a few beers, “best date ever. Thanks mate.”

Liam’s lips press against his forehead and Niall snuggles happily into his pillow.

“Go to sleep,” Liam orders him gently.

The lights turn off and the door closes, and Niall falls asleep hugging his pillow. And possibly drooling on it too.

*

When Niall spies a teddy on stage holding a big red heart, he heads straight for it and when he’s got it in his hands, he brushes it clean against his thigh before he spins around to search for Liam. He’s halfway down the runway so Niall wanders towards him, trying his best to look casual. Liam catches him five feet away and his face lights up as he bounces on his toes, his attention solely on Niall.

Niall whips the bear out from where he’s been hiding it behind his back and presents it to Liam with a flourish. Liam peers at the gift with a puzzled smile before he bursts into laughter that Niall can hear over the roar of the crowd. With gentle hands, Liam accepts the bear and leans in to give Niall a quick cuddle.

“Thanks mate,” he hears around his in-ears, and then it’s a quick squeeze before Liam’s waving the bear up towards the crowd.

Niall wonders if his cheeks are as flushed as they feel.

Liam carries on the joke, cuddling up to Niall whenever they’re in the same space and suggesting they take a selfie together in front of the crowd but he turns his face at the last moment to press his lips against Niall’s cheek and Niall wonders if Liam will upload the picture to his Instagram later. He’ll have to check when they get back to the hotel.

They’re almost at the end of the gig when Liam slips his arm around Niall’s shoulders and they lean against each other during Harry’s solo. They’ve spent all evening in and out of each other’s orbit and Niall’s had a fucking blast. He turns towards Liam to half-shout it into his ear when he pauses, cocks his head and just stares at Liam’s face.

Liam turns to him, eyebrow cocked and mouths “what?” at him.

Without thinking about it, Niall reaches up and presses his thumbs against Liam’s forehead. Then he drags them outwards, smoothing away the lines formed there. He repeats the action over Liam’s cheeks, pleased when the strain Niall sees there slips away as Liam grins at him. “Much better,” Niall declares, barely raising his voice but certain that Liam will hear him anyway.

Liam lifts the microphone to sing under Louis’ verse and Niall steps back to head down the stage, glancing back at Liam who’s turned around to shove at Louis with a laugh that carries down through his microphone and into Niall’s ear.

Niall lifts his own microphone and joins in the chorus.

*

It’s much later that evening, when Harry’s gone to bed and Louis’ just left Liam’s room in search of food and mischief, declaring Liam and Niall boring for not wanting to join him, that Niall finally gets Liam to himself again. He rolls onto his side and looks up at Liam where he’s sitting with his back against the headboard, legs crossed casually while he scrolls through his phone.

There are more visible lines marring Liam’s face in the harsh hotel lighting. They add years to Liam’s face that Niall hates. He watches as the frown lines deepen. When Liam sucks in his bottom lip and Niall sees the flash of teeth biting down, he rolls again and ends up half-sprawled over Liam’s lap. He knocks the phone away, ignoring Liam’s faint protests even as his hands reach for Niall’s hips to steady him, and he plants himself firmly in Liam’s lap. His fingers find themselves smoothing the lines away from Liam’s face again, slower this time and carefully massaging away the strain Liam’s carrying until his shoulders relax and his eyes half-close.

Niall’s phone is in his hand before he realises it and he snaps a picture before Liam’s eyes fly open in surprise.

**@Real_Liam_Payne relaxing after a great show ! he’s all tired out, bless ‘im! great show !**

He clicks to upload the picture and caption to his Instagram and Liam’s phone vibrates on the floor with a notification. “Caught your best side, mate,” Niall says with a grin, turning his phone around to show Liam. He looks soft and sleepy in the picture with his huge red hoodie dwarfing his physique and making him look smaller than he is.

“You posted it to your Instagram?” Liam asks, sounding surprised. He grabs at Niall’s phone and squints at the screen and his face lights up. “I’m on your Instagram!”

“Yeah, bro,” Niall says as casually as he can while he pries his phone from Liam’s ironclad grip. “Course you are.”

Liam makes a funny little happy noise while Niall pulls away to flop back down against Liam’s bed. He pulls up his Instagram and scrolls through it quickly because he’s sure he’s posted Liam on his Instagram before. He has to scroll back a bit but Liam’s definitely there. Okay, he scrolls through quite a few pictures if he’s not counting band photos.

Curious, he pulls up Liam’s Instagram and he grins when he finds himself in the header images. He scrolls past a video of them and then it’s a fairly steady stream of pictures of both Niall alone and Niall with Liam.

“I’m your favourite,” Niall mumbles, surprised.

“Hmm?” Liam turns towards him with a blank look, clearly having not heard what Niall’s said.

Niall’s grinning so hard that his face aches with it. “Nothing,” he says smugly. He doesn’t bother to check it’s alright before he’s stripping off his jeans and tugging his shirt over his head.

“Guess you’re staying over then,” Liam says dryly.

“Yep,” Niall says cheerfully because he knows Liam doesn’t really mind. After all, he’s Liam’s favourite.

He grabs the pillow next to Liam and fluffs it up until he’s happy with it. And when he drops his head down, he sighs in contentment. “Swear to god Payno, you get the best fucking beds.”

“It’s exactly the same as your bed,” Liam says for probably the millionth time.

“Nah mate.” Niall’s adamant and he cracks open one eye to glare at Liam. “You’ve got some shady deal going on with Paul. I’m onto you, Payno.”

Liam reaches over to ruffle his hair and Niall has to stop himself from arching into his touch and purring when Liam’s fingers rake over his scalp idly.

“Get some sleep, Nialler,” Liam murmurs. “Think I’m gonna take a shower before I turn in.”

Niall grunts as he turns over and buries his face into the pillow, breathing in deep as he catches the slightest scent of Liam’s aftershave. “Just be quiet, yeah? Gotta get my beauty sleep.”

Liam’s already off the bed and halfway across the room when he tosses a grin over his shoulder. “Nah, not you mate. You’re already the cutest one in the band.”

“Damn right I am,” Niall says sleepily, cuddling the pillow closer as he throws his leg over the edge of the bed. “Fuck yeah.”

*

Niall races out onto the pitch and throws his arms out wide, circling around as he takes in the empty stadium. Louis had been invited to the StubHub Center for a kickabout and a few promotional shots and he’d convinced Niall to come along too, although he hadn’t needed much persuading.

“Can you believe it mate?” Louis calls from where he’s dribbling towards the home goal. Niall grins when Louis leans back and takes his shot with a flourish, turning with his arms in the air in victory. “Becks played here. I’m playing on the pitch where Becks played!”

“Yeah mate,” Niall says, humouring him. By his count, they’ve been in over 30 stadiums where David Beckham’s played and they’ll hit a few more on this trip alone. But seeing Louis’ face light up, making him look younger and less weighed down, is enough for Niall to play along.

Besides, sometimes _he_ still can’t believe they get to play in these stadiums.

He snaps a photo of Louis mid-strike and send it to Liam with a message about Louis doing his best Beckham impersonation.

**hahahahaha amazingg! hope ur havin fuuuun!!**

Niall sets Louis up for a few more shots before they play a bit of one-on-one that Louis wins easily, but he lets Niall slip past him a few times. Niall bites back the urge to tell Louis to stop babying him and leaves him to race around the pitch while he flops onto the grass and digs his phone out.

my stamina sucks ! knackered after a few minutes ha!

He leans back against the grass and looks up at the clear blue sky. He can hear the gentle, almost rhythmic smack of Louis’ boot against the football and his mind drifts easily.

Niall’s half asleep when his phone vibrates in his hand. With one arm flung across his eyes so he can read the screen, he laughs when he reads the text with Liam’s threats to let Mark know that his training needs to be stepped up.

**you’re as sadistic as he is mate! aha!**

“Niall get your arse up, the photographer’s here!” Louis yells.

Niall groans and rolls onto his belly, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Do we have to?” he whines, but he’s already pushing up onto his knees and stumbling to his feet.

“Suck it up, mate!” Louis says cheerfully as he jogs over and throws his arm around Niall’s shoulders. “It’s the price we pay for living our dream.”

“Your dream,” Niall teases him as he steals the ball from Louis’ hands and tucks it under his arm. “You’re the David Beckham wannabe around here.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis grins, all sharp teeth and narrowed eyes. “At least my childhood hero is still cool. You’re the Glenn Frey wannabe.”

“Hey, Glenn’s the coolest,” Niall mutters. He gives Louis a shove and kicks the ball as hard as he can. While Louis races off to collect it, sending Niall a teasing wink over his shoulder, he pulls out his phone.

**lou is a fucking wanker he just insulted glenn frey ! he’s a fucking legend!**

He and Liam swap texts throughout the photo session. It calms him down enough that he doesn’t pull away when Louis presses against him and the photographer snaps a picture of them mugging shamelessly for the camera.

“Was only kidding earlier,” Louis tells him with a hip check. “I didn’t mean it.”

“You’re a dick,” Niall tells him, curling his hand around Louis’ hip and squeezing gently. “Don’t mess with the Eagles, bro.”

His phone vibrates and he pulls it out, frowning when he sees the photo Liam’s sent him. Harry’s got his face pressed up against Liam’s and they look like they’ve been playing tennis or squash, maybe. Liam’s eyes are crinkled and Harry’s grin is wide and Niall’s chest feels really, really tight.

“Yeah but it’s no StubHub Center is it?” Louis says when he tilts the screen so he can squint at it.

“No,” Niall says flatly.

Louis lets go of the phone and his hand falls back against his side limply. “Oh my god are you jealous?”

“Course not,” Niall denies quickly.

Louis digs his elbow into Niall’s ribs and he squirms away, still frowning. “Don’t be jealous, Nialler. I’m sure Liam still loves you.”

“Yeah, I’m his favourite,” Niall says smugly, turning away to grab one of the footballs lying around. He rolls it under his foot, keeping it perfectly under control while Louis tries to steal it from him. There’s more elbows thrown and Louis gets Niall into a headlock that he shrugs off with ease.

Eventually they stop and crash to the ground, lying side by side and staring up at the sky with their arms folded behind their heads. Niall’s still panting a bit because he wasn’t joking about his lack of fitness and he thinks maybe he will talk to Mark about upping his training a little.

“So what makes you think you’re Liam’s favourite?” Louis asks. He doesn’t sound out of breath at all and Niall kicks idly at his ankle just because.

“Because I am,” Niall mutters. He’s a little embarrassed now and he doesn’t want to talk to Louis about how often Liam checks in with him or how many times he’s uploaded a photo of Niall to his Instagram or how many nights he’s spent sleeping next to Liam already during this leg of the tour.

He’ll tell Louis pretty much anything and everything, but this is something not for sharing.

“Well you’re wrong because I’m Liam’s favourite, so there,” Louis declares.

Niall rolls over and tries to smother him with his hand.

The fight is still going strong when they’re buckled up in the car to head back to the hotel and Louis’ trying to shove his screw tattoo into Niall’s face. They’re both pretty surprised by exactly how flexible Louis is.

But it’s still just a shitty tattoo, Niall tells himself as he shoves Louis’ foot away from his face. It doesn’t mean anything.

*

Niall doesn’t feel guilty about dragging Liam to the golf course until they’re on hole four. He’s already texted Louis with a photo of Liam in his bright red polo shirt and khaki slacks with the caption: aha! I win! that Louis is so far ignoring. It had been surprisingly easy to get Liam to join him, and his surprise at being asked had made Niall feel a bit guilty about all the times he’s gone golfing with Harry without asking Liam too.

Hole four is where Liam slices the ball and they spend ten minutes trying to find it in the rough with Liam’s apologies getting longer and louder as they dig through the long grass.

“Liam, it’s okay,” Niall tells him for the millionth time. He uses his iron to part the grass but there’s still no ball nestled there. “Honestly.”

“I’m just really bad at golf,” Liam says miserably. “You should have asked Harry.”

“I go with Harry all the time,” Niall says. Liam’s shoulders hunch over a little and Niall walks over to him and presses into his side, sliding his arm around Liam’s back. “This is way more fun.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not,” Liam mutters but he leans into Niall a little anyway.

Niall’s about to disagree, again, when he realises that he’s actually telling the truth. Messing around in the rough looking for a lost ball actually is more fun than arguing with Harry over who can drive the golf cart or whether he needs a 9 iron or a 7 iron. And even though Liam’s clearly not enjoying this as much as he does, or Harry does, he’s still here trying his best to make sure Niall has fun.

Niall wonders how often Liam does that for him.

“Oh wait, there it is!” Liam says excitedly and he moves away from Niall to stride over to where his ball is lying. Liam leans down to check it really is his ball and not an abandoned stray and Niall finds himself staring at Liam’s arse. When Liam straightens, Niall flushes and looks away, a little embarrassed that he’s just inadvertently ogled his bandmate. “So should I chip it onto the fairway or try and drive it?”

Niall takes a deep, calming breath and walks over to Liam to work out the possible angles. “I’d chip it, mate,” he says eventually.

“Okay,” Liam nods thoughtfully and lines himself up, wiggling his hips a little before he settles.

Liam asks his advice again on the next shot and Niall feels his chest expand a little as he crowds up behind Liam and shows him where to angle his body and points out where he should be aiming for.

Liam’s face creases in concentration and Niall has to step back before he leans in to press his fingers against the line that forms between his eyebrows because Liam shouldn’t be frowning. He looks too cute when he smiles to be frowning.

“Ha!” Liam cheers, dropping the club he’s borrowed from Harry to lift his arms in victory and he beams at Niall. “I did it!”

Niall laughs a little breathlessly and he claps his hand against Liam’s shoulder. “Proud of you, mate,” he says sincerely. “See, this is fun, right?”

Liam’s smile widens into a grin as they head towards the golf cart to head for the green. And Niall starts working on keeping that smile firmly on Liam’s face for the rest of their game.

*

Niall’s half asleep in Liam’s bed when he remembers his epiphany on the golf course. He tenses, and Liam must feel it because his hand drops down onto Niall’s shoulder and squeezes gently.

“Alright?” Liam murmurs, sounding a little concerned.

Niall inhales deeply before he rolls over and sits up, wrapping his arms around his knees. Looking around, he takes in details that he’s missed before. Like how Liam’s almost on the edge of the mattress where Niall had starfished out on the double bed, taking up most of the room. Or how Liam’s quietly scrolling through his phone because Niall was falling asleep and Liam probably didn’t want to disturb him.

“Yeah,” Niall says, his voice rough with sleep. He clears his throat awkwardly and climbs off Liam’s bed, stretching his arms out and yawns wide. “I should uh, go to bed.”

“Oh,” Liam says quietly. “You’re not staying here?”

“Nah, I should let you get some proper sleep instead of me snoring in your ear.”

There’s a weird silence before Liam rubs a hand over his face. “Um, alright. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then, yeah?”

Niall shrugs, even though his shoulders feel stiff and uncooperative. “I think I’m gonna see if Caroline wants to go shopping. She’s been on at me about getting some new clothes for the shows.”

Liam frowns, looking a bit confused and Niall takes a few steps back. “Well, uh, goodnight, Payno. Sweet dreams and all that.”

He’s got a hand on the doorknob before he hears Liam’s quiet ‘Goodnight,” and it follows him out of the room.

*

Niall wakes up in a bad mood because his sheets are too scratchy and his bed has honest to god lumps in it and his room is absolutely silent. He’s used to waking up to Liam singing in the shower or Liam moving around his room, trying to be quiet while he gets dressed. But he’s alone in his room and it sucks.

Shopping with Caroline doesn’t improve his mood, although he’s careful to mask it by nodding enthusiastically at all her choices until she smacks him around the head and asks what’s wrong because he’s never this easy.

Back at the hotel, he finds Harry and convinces him to go for dinner, just the two of them. Harry suggests some fancy place that Jeff’s recommended and there’s enough paps hanging around outside to blind both of them.

Niall makes Harry pay for dinner as penance.

He falls into bed way past midnight, slightly buzzed from a few beers and feeling a little melancholy.

*

Niall lasts until midday before he goes in search of Liam. He hasn’t seen him in over 36 hours and he misses him and it’s stupid to keep his distance. If Liam didn’t want Niall to stay over, he’s a fucking adult and he could kick Niall out himself it he wanted to.

Except Liam’s not in his room and Harry’s not around either. He finds Louis about to head out for a vocal lesson and he tags along for something to do.

“Liam’s gone out shopping with Harry,” Louis says when they pull up to the studio. “He was a right miserable sod yesterday. D’you know why?”

Niall looks up sharply but Louis looks genuinely confused by Liam’s bad mood. “Not a clue,” Niall says, and maybe it’s only half a lie.

*

Niall absolutely isn’t jealous when Liam hangs all over Harry and Louis during their show that evening. He’s not seething at all when Liam barely glances at him, or when Liam holds himself carefully if Niall gets within two feet of him.

And he absolutely does not see red when Liam disappears into Louis’ room after the show, closing the door firmly behind him, leaving Niall to trudge towards his own room, tense and frustrated and mad at himself. A shower doesn’t help, and he spends half the night lying in the dark and staring up at his ceiling, getting more and more angry with every second that ticks by.

He watches the digital clock switch to 03.47 and throws off his covers. Dragging on a pair of joggers, he grabs his room key and shoves his hand through his hair. Without thinking, he strides out of his room and crosses the hallway to bang on Liam’s door. He hears feet hitting the floor and a shuffling noise before Liam appears, looking tired and a bit pale and confused.

“Niall? What time is it?”

“Almost four,” Niall says, pushing Liam back so he can step into the room. The door swings shut behind him but he’s already got his hands on Liam’s bare chest, shoving him back against the wall.

“What are you doing?” Liam asks, looking more awake all of a sudden but he doesn’t push Niall away.

“What am I doing? What are you doing? Why are you being weird with me?”

Liam blinks slowly and Niall’s gaze dips to find Liam’s pyjama bottoms are riding low on his hips. Dangerously low.

“I’m not being weird with you.”

“Yes you are and it sucks, alright?” Niall pokes his finger into Liam’s chest obnoxiously. “You’re not meant to be weird with me because I’m your favourite. I’m your fucking favourite, Liam. You’re meant to text me every five minutes to make sure I’m alright and let me sleep in your bed even though it’s probably really annoying for you.”

“It’s not annoying-”

Niall cuts him off by pressing his lips against Liam’s.

He’s aware of the body heat Liam’s giving off and how soft Liam’s lips are, even if they are parted and there’s too much teeth and it feels a bit weird to be kissing someone whose chest is more solid than his own.

So it takes him a few moments to realise that Liam’s not kissing him back. Liam’s not doing anything, in fact. Niall pulls back, eyes wide as he stares at Liam. Liam looks as shocked as Niall feels, and he’s leaning against the wall like he’s letting the solid surface hold him up. His arms hang limply by his side and his lips are moving but no words are coming out.

His heart thumping wildly in his chest, Niall stumbles back and reaches blindly for the door. The door slams shut behind him and it takes him three tries to get his door key to work because his hands are trembling so badly.

He walks straight past his bed and throws open the doors to the balcony. Sinking into one of the chairs, he brings his knees up and hugs them to his chest while he watches the sun slowly rise and the world in front of him come awake.

*

Niall spends a miserable day locked in his room. He ignores texts from Harry and Mark, and when Louis bangs on his door, Niall tightens his arms where they’re still locked around his legs and blocks him out.

Liam doesn’t text him.

Liam doesn’t knock on his door.

Niall orders room service but can’t even manage half of his burger and chips. He shoves the plate away and rubs his hands over his face.

It’s past nine when someone hammers on his door. Startled from his seat on the balcony, Niall can hear Liam shouting through the door for him to open up.

It’s a slow, unsteady walk to the door and he has to drag in a sharp, ragged breath for courage before he throws the door open. He’s not sure what state he looks in, although he vaguely remembers showering a few hours ago but he knows he looks a mess all the same.

Liam looks beautiful.

He also looks really angry, and Niall takes a few steps back automatically because he can’t even remember the last time he saw Liam get angry. His eyes are bright and his mouth is turned down and Niall still wants to step close and smooth away the lines on his face.

“Okay what the fuck was that?” Liam asks angrily as the door shuts behind him. “What the fuck was that, Niall?”

Niall sighs and rubs his hand over his eyes. “Shit. God Liam I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to kiss you. I just– I don’t know what I was thinking, alright? I’m sorry.”

“No,” Liam says, startling Niall into taking another step back. There’s frustration written all over his face and more lines. God, those fucking lines. “Not for kissing me, Niall. For lying to me! How long have you liked boys?”

Oh, Niall thinks dazedly. He likes boys. And girls. He lifts his hand to his head and drops down onto his bed because he doesn’t trust his legs to hold him up. He kissed Liam. Liam’s a boy. He likes boys. He likes _Liam_.

“Niall?”

Niall lifts his head and manages a wobbly smile, which doesn’t wipe the worried look from Liam’s face. “Um, I don’t know?”

Liam’s face twists into a frown. “You don’t know?”

“Never really thought about it much,” Niall admits. “I wasn’t lying. I didn’t know.”

Liam shoves a hand through his already wrecked hair and Niall can see the trembling that Liam can’t control. He’s flushed and starting to pace and Niall’s known Liam long enough to recognise his anxiety tells.

“I’m sorry,” he tries again.

That stops Liam in his tracks and he swings around to stare at Niall. “Don’t apologise unless you didn’t mean it,” he says bravely and Niall’s heart just fucking stops in his chest before it starts racing dangerously fast. He stands up and looks right at Liam.

“I meant it.”

Liam’s got him pressed up against the wall before Niall can exhale and he’s kissing Niall and making his head spin. There’s desperation and anger in the kiss but Liam’s hand is gentle on his neck and Niall breathes out slowly as Liam’s kisses ease a little with every kiss Niall returns. His arms wind around Liam’s neck and he spreads his legs a little, pleased when Liam moves between them and he can feel the hard length of Liam’s dick against his own. His head is still spinning but the scrape of Liam’s roughened cheek against his and the tight grip Liam has on his hip grounds him until he’s breathing heavily while Liam gentles his kisses until they’re mostly just breathing into each other’s mouths and pressing their lips together like they’re trying to remind themselves that this is real.

It’s the most natural movement in the world for Niall as he sinks to his knees and rubs his face against the soft denim of Liam’s jeans, his mouth watering as he reaches up to pull down the zip slowly.

“Niall,” Liam says, his voice absolutely fucking ruined and his hand gentle on Niall’s cheek where it lays. “Are you sure?”

“So fucking sure,” Niall says hoarsely as he tugs Liam’s jeans down and stares at Liam’s dick where it’s straining against soft black cotton. “Oh my god I’m so sure.”

Liam laughs roughly, the sound cut off sharply when Niall pulls his boxers down and Liam’s leaking cock bobs free.

His tongue flicks out to taste Liam and Niall groans at the bitter taste because he wants more. He wants all of it.

“Please watch your knees,” Liam says unsteadily, and Niall leans his head against Liam’s thigh and laughs breathlessly. A pillow drops down next to him and Niall shuffles it under his knees and it feels better already. With slow, steady hands, Niall slowly drives Liam wild and when he swallows Liam down for the first time, he’s not sure which of them gets harder.

Liam comes first, into his own fist as he pushes a greedy Niall back when he tries to swallow. “Next time,” Liam promises unsteadily.

Niall comes in his joggers as he rubs against Liam’s thigh. It’s pretty embarrassing but Niall’s too sated and dick-drunk to care. Especially when Liam cleans him up with careful, gentle hands and a hand towel from the bathroom.

They stumble into Liam’s room at Niall’s insistence and Niall begrudgingly lets himself be the small spoon.

“Don’t get used to this, Liam,” Niall mumbles when he’s warm and sleepy and Liam’s arm is locked tight around him. “I’m gonna be the big spoon nex’ time.”

“Course you are, babe,” Liam says, smiling against Niall’s neck.

“Yeah I’m gonna spoon the fuck outta ya,” Niall mumbles into the pillow that smells like Liam and wriggles back a little. “I’m a big spoon.”

Liam’s laugh is the last thing Niall remembers before he falls asleep.

*

A pint appears on the table in front of him and Niall reaches for it while he types on his phone.

“Don’t tell me it’s one of your babysitting bandmates again,” Eoghan says when he drops down in the chair opposite. “They know you’re a fully functioning adult, right?”

Niall sends his text and looks up at Eoghan with a grin. They’re in Niall’s local and he’s been back from tour for exactly 42 hours. Liam had crashed at his last night before heading home to see his mum and dad, and Niall misses him already.

“Nope,” he says easily. “Liam’s just checking up on me because I’m his favourite.”

“You know you literally just got back from tour, right?” Eoghan asks, amused.

And yeah, Niall knows. He loves touring anyway but it’s a million times better now that Liam kisses him whenever they’re locked away in one of their hotel rooms (it’s always Liam’s room) and there are mutual orgasms being had and Liam’s mouth is wickedly talented at the best of times, let alone when he’s got a mouthful of Niall’s cock. But there’s also the texts that come through at odd hours that make Niall feel warm and safe and there’s the looks Liam sends him across dinner tables or during vocal sessions or when Niall’s on the phone to his mam.

**I’ll be home in two hours if u wanna skyyype? :D x**

Niall chokes on his beer when he reads the message and ignores the arched look Eoghan sends him.

“Sorry mate, I just need to reply to this one then I’ll turn it off yeah and you can fill me in on everything I’ve missed, yeah?”

Eoghan waves his hand graciously and Niall laughs as he types out a quick response.

**a NAKED skype date, liam ! get yer kit off and I’ll meet u in two hours. can’t fuckin wait! :D xxx**

Niall switches his phone off dutifully and gives Eoghan his full attention for two whole hours. And not a fucking second more.


End file.
